<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BT Tower Telephone Group G Table of Contents by doitwithstyleevents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637289">BT Tower Telephone Group G Table of Contents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitwithstyleevents/pseuds/doitwithstyleevents'>doitwithstyleevents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group G [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone, Do It With Style Events, Do It With Style Telephone Event (Good Omens), table of contents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitwithstyleevents/pseuds/doitwithstyleevents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>We'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who participated for making this such a wonderful event.  We hope that you had just as much fun with BT Tower Telephone as we did! ♡</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group G [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BT Tower Telephone Group G Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Welcome to BT Tower Telephone!</strong>
</p><p>For those of you who are new to this event, BT Tower Telephone was a short, low stakes game of inspiration tag. Basically, one participant started the chain of fanworks by creating a short fic or small piece of art based on a prompt. Portions of that creation were then redacted or blacked out before it was passed to the next person, who used what they could see of the first piece as inspiration for their own, and so on down the line. Like the game telephone, the piece we started with and the one we ended on might be wildly different—and that’s half the fun!</p><hr/><p><strong>Group:</strong> G<br/><strong>Genre:</strong> Hurt/Comfort<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> M<br/><strong>Character(s)/Relationships:</strong> Aziraphale/Crowley</p><p>The Prompt was: <em>"Fight or Flight"<br/></em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Table of Contents:</span>
</p><ol>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651761">ring ring ring</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybog">fairybog</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656981">Wake Up Call</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april">bastet_in_april</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654692">Vienna's Emerald</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vecieminde">Vecieminde</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662198">Scars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricari">caricari</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656741">A Modern Revision</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_they_said">ngk_they_said</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661388">Be with me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja">Nadzieja</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665435">Done</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiewords">magpiewords</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664790">held at a red signal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b">jenna221b</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655466">Missing You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse">CatofApocalypse</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653237">The Beast Within</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon">snakeandmoon</a>
</li>
</ol><p>The participants each received the following redacted prompts:</p><ol>
<li>"Fight or Flight"</li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C2tLgoQM2hQXY8ZkZ48h4t7ES1MRtra0dDdXQGZCpRg/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 1</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fICq_qW6TkfX9poMiHw4nMW9oMpwqpiuA622IyssJLU/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 2</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AYXU7q5ilslfZm7lWt_n3KPgDb3gdEfDDI0e6swyxrA/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 3</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JJ1UJLQpuwCv6dS26OkPDIraqNT6YVTurBxo0S_ozLc/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 4</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pCw980lDRns0wculkcJSWA6PvbkU8cw6-BBqcooF1ow/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 5</a></li>
<li><a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/cTCEu1iTBHt4tSfwsUAh69O4TMbI90AVgr-0FFLeDhZll2RdeP82kMNMSjzRl1ryXJd99UNQwvQ7OdBb_ulq74c9zzYJHbamE2NcBL65u5nGfWftIJhyoGZsy0iThE49S0lnqGnsZA=w2480-h3508">redaction of work 6</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/16Ui9uwRmbhIVnryzamZHVkmMvOwcTIRpOJ4GwpAeY-c/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 7</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EARpX0KYQihfBs9_Hegz0D1VVVJy8s6QtQKKIrMcdCg/edit?usp=sharing">redaction of work 8</a></li>
<li>
<a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/6AX74vnxdkG6Zzq8O9pn4QwhKjMXgvqWzs7kQFdoAwcwQaAUD0cREagCuqoqq_3Y6iwPw9DDGvaJJ--fNnjc4TcxExf4q6-f-3Kw61Rq5NbGwA_vEkeDpFni3LdATalDgBDwyFKa3w=w2000-h2829">redaction of work 9</a> <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/C6Zo6HXJmRE0MRb1vCezCQnyrbxgwGi6CIhJsNLMGj3nNt0ORBoA9xIo3B2taCUI1Jq541a1CTOwZV9eGLXVmONzNO0tcwWy0IAmmoNBdsR4dFTfAXRu6dlfuI9OJEUXbcgA83V_zw=w2000-h2829">(second page)</a>
</li>
</ol><p>(and for fun! <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wFxUpspC5Z9oHAWwPImm1GgiNYqdpvgNb6w473cU5xY/edit?usp=sharing">the redaction of work 10</a>)</p><hr/><p>Group G's Mod was <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyra279">thyra279</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who participated for making this such a wonderful event.  We hope that you had just as much fun with BT Tower Telephone as we did! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>